Constipation-predominant irritable bowel syndrome (IBS-C) and chronic constipation (CC) are common lower gastrointestinal (GI) disorders. IBS-C is characterized by symptoms that include recurrent abdominal pain or discomfort, fewer than three bowel movements per week, lumpy or hard stools, defecation straining, a feeling of incomplete bowel movement, passing mucus and/or bloating (Drossman et al., Rome III: The Functional Gastrointestinal Disorders, 3rd Ed., McLean, V A: Degnon Assoc., Inc., 2006). Chronic constipation (also called functional constipation) is characterized by defecation straining, lumpy or hard stools, sensation of incomplete evacuation, sensation of anorectal obstruction/blockage, and/or fewer than three bowel movements per week (Drossman 2006).
Conventional treatment options for constipation-predominant irritable bowel syndrome (IBS-C) and chronic constipation (CC), as well as other lower GI disorders, have been of limited efficacy for many patients. Thus, there remains a need for new compounds and methods for treating IBS-C and CC, as well as other GI disorders.